Spark
by CaptainJeremy
Summary: Spencer and Toby have an undeniable spark. Smutty Spoby. Rated M for an obvious reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Spark**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Spencer was texting away to Hanna on her phone, when she heard the door open. She quickly texted her blonde friend a 'Gtg, I'll text u later. Bye'. Spencer set her phone down and exited her room to peek over the corner. Was -A here to torture her right now?

She ducked down and watched to see if she could see anyone suspicious walking inside. Her parents had just left, but she heard the car motor a while back.

Two hands grabbed her waist, startling her. They went slightly up her shirt, and gently began rubbing her stomach. It was... soothing.

"Guess who."

"Toby?"

"Turn around and look."

She was right, it was just that one special guy. He cupped her cheek with one hand before gazing into her mocha-colored eyes. This was the girl that he was in love with, and nothing could change that.

He leaned in to give her a quick greeting kiss before taking her hand.

"You freakin' scared me," Spencer took a deep breath. "I thought someone... _dangerous_ was in here. Why don't you ever tell me before you meet up with me?"

He squeezed her hand, "I like surprises."

"I was actually going to head out right now," Spencer frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Are you being serious with me?" Toby was really upset. "I thought I had all this time to be with my girlfriend. Where are you going, anyways?"

"Hanna... she wanted to go clubbing tonight," Spencer chuckled. "I bet she just wants to act wasted so she can go have sex with Caleb, and blame it on being drunk tomorrow. As much as I don't want to go, I promised her I'd tag along."

"You wanted to go clubbing without your boyfriend as protection?" Toby smirked. "You know, there are a lot of nasty guys out there, probably just _waiting _to get their hands on a total babe like you. But if you let me go, that doesn't have to happen. They'll know you have someone like me to shove them off. So, what do you say? Can I come with you?"

"Hmm, I didn't think about it that way," Spencer laughed. "Of course you can. I think I'd feel safer with a date. You promise not to leave me there?"

"I would never leave you alone, where some drunk pervert could touch you like that," Toby brought Spencer's body closer to his. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, Spence... I don't think it's okay for me to let a bunch of drunkards fawn over you. They need to know that _this _sexy girl is all mine."

"I have a really hot boyfriend, you know?" Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck. "He's tall, he has lovely blue eyes, he's so sweet, he has soft brown hair, oh and _don't get me started_ on how muscular he is! He has the sexiest abs ever, and they're all mine to kiss."

"You mean... _these _abs?" Toby flirtatiously smiled as he unbuttoned the first button on his button-up shirt.

"Those are the ones," Spencer chuckled.

She set a gentle hand on the visible parts of his abs, lovingly stroking it.

"I sometimes wonder why such a hot guy like you would love me," Spencer confessed.

Toby put his arm around Spencer and pecked her cheek. "You're out of my league, Spence. You're too gorgeous."

"Now you're just lying to me," Spencer smiled.

* * *

"Hey Han," Spencer greeted warmly.

Hanna Marin, her fashion-obsessed, blonde best friend turned around in front of the club. "Oh thank god, you made it! I thought Caleb and I were alone tonight. Good, you brought your own company."

"Nice to see you, Hanna," Toby greeted.

"Why are you being such a gentleman to me?" Hanna asked, shocked.

Spencer leaned against Toby as he held her hands. "He's always a gentleman," Spencer told her.

"It's because I love your best friend Spencer," Toby smiled. "If I don't become friends with you, you'll disapprove of me, and then I'll have a rocky relationship with the girl I love."

"Wow, this guy really knows his stuff," Hanna chuckled.

Caleb kissed Hanna's cheek and said, "You're not falling for carpenter-boy, are you? I won't allow it."

"You think _I_ like Toby?" Hanna laughed. "Bitch, please."

"Oh, so I'm a bitch now?" Caleb said, without much meaning.

"Shut up, Caleb," Hanna said as she squeezed his hand. "I can't believe you thought I was crushing on _Spencer's_ boyfriend. I know his abs are gorgeous and all, but I would _never_ _ever _date Toby Cavanaugh."

"Spence... Am I supposed to be offended?" Toby asked.

"She has a mental disability," Spencer whispered loudly, making sure Hanna could hear her. "Oh, but not about the abs... everyone knows your abs are gorgeous. I'm sure she'd date you, and she's just saying that to make sure Caleb doesn't get upset."

"Hey, Caleb's abs are nice, too!" Hanna defended her boyfriend. "And I would honestly never date Toby... it'd just be awkward."

"Let's say I had never went out with Toby..." Spencer began. "Would you date him then?"

"I don't know!" Hanna turned away. "Stop asking me dumb questions, Spence."

* * *

They were finally in the club, and Spencer was nervously holding her boyfriend's hand. She'd never actually been in this wild of a club before- maybe a few of Alison's older friends' weird parties, but nothing like this. She was glad she was with somebody that she loved, though. She felt safe in his arms.

"Caleb and I are going to go get something to drink," Hanna announced, her hand in Caleb's hand. "We'll maybe catch up with you guys later. Don't get too drunk!"

"Uh... I'll see you guys around," Caleb awkwardly nodded. "Bye Toby, bye Spencer."

Both of them waved at Hanna's shaggy-haired boyfriend. And _off_ Hanna and Shaggy ol' Caleb went.

"I'm scared abo-"

Toby cut her off by planting his lips on hers. As he pulled back a little, he gently said, "There's nothing to worry about here, Spence. This is probably one of the most care-free places in Rosewood. We can do anything we want, and nobody will judge us, as long as we don't ruin the party for them. Judge nobody, and they don't judge you."

Spencer nodded, "So what are we supposed to do now that we're alone?"

"It's a good thing that we're alone," Toby smiled as he took her hand. "Come here."

Toby held her hand as he dragged her off to an unoccupied, but crowded, area of the night club. He began trailing kisses all over her neck, and ignoring the beat of the music. He didn't come here to dance or drink, he came here to love his girlfriend.

"To... Toby... Are you sure you want to do this _here_?" Spencer's eyes widened at the pleasure of his kisses. "You know we're in public, right? Anyone could be watching right now!"

"I told you: don't be paranoid, babe," Toby whispered. "Nobody gives a damn about what we do here. Nobody gives enough to watch us, unless they're at a club with no life. They probably have something better to do than watch us. It's dark, anyways."

Spencer took it into though, and she flung her arms around Toby's neck, and leaned in for another long kiss. Toby quickly pulled away to say, "See? Everything's okay."

She re-connected their lips, and they instantly began making out in the corner of the night club. Toby finally pulled back a little more to lift up the hem of her shirt slightly, revealing her stomach, but nothing higher. He knelt down and began trailing kisses around the soft skin of her stomach.

"I... Love... You..." he took breaths between each kiss he left her.

Spencer moaned with the steamy kisses that she enjoyed. He began going upwards. As he kissed her stomach, he put his hand up the back of her shirt to rub her back a little, and he was multi-tasking his sexual gestures.

He pulled back from kissing her stomach, and Spencer's eyes opened.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private now?" Toby offered.

"Yes please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Spark**

**Chapter 2**

**(Sex-smut scene)**

* * *

They exited the club shortly, not wanting to be there anymore, with the loud music and sweaty people dancing and making out with their own lovers. They'd rather be alone with each other, making out by themselves, quietly.

Toby pressed his lips against hers, and began dominantly backing her up towards his truck. Her body hit the outside of the truck gently, and he began lowering his kisses to her neck and collarbone. He guided Spencer's jacket off, and threw it on the cement floor of the parking lot. He ran his hands down her bare arms, which were not covered because the only top item she was wearing was her tank-top and bra.

As he leaned in to kiss her, Spencer stopped him.

"Toby... you realize we're in a parking lot, right?"

Toby chuckled for a moment, "I'm sorry, I totally fell in love with you too much for a second. Do you want to come over to my apartment, or would you be too worried about your parents noticing that you're gone?"

"I'm sure they won't come back till late night," Spencer told him. "Oh, and they won't even notice I'm gone. I'll sneak back in tomorrow morning, and it'll be like I never left the house tonight."

"I see my girlfriend's smart," Toby proudly said as he opened the door to the passenger seat for her. "Sit up front with me, babe."

"Mm, okay, I will," Spencer agreed, and took a seat.

Toby picked up Spencer's jacket and got into the driver's seat, and off they headed: to Toby's apartment.

* * *

Toby got the keys to his apartment out his wallet. Spencer noticed that Aria was standing nearby.

"Aria?"

"Oh, hey Spencer," Aria greeted. "Uh... so what are you doing here?"

"I'm... I'm with Toby," Spencer informed her. "I came back from the club Hanna tried to take me to- it got too boring. So, what are you doing over here?"

"Ezra wanted to get some dumb things from town," Aria sighed. "This is totally ruining our date! I wanted to spend time _with _him, not waiting outside while he picks up things he needs! This is the worst date ever..."

"What's he picking up?" Spencer asked.

"I actually have no idea," Aria slumped her shoulders. "So what are you doing with Toby tonight?"

"Movie," Spencer instantly lied. "We're going to watch a nice movie tonight, and then I'm going to head back to my place before my parents get home, which is probably at a pretty late time, or up early in the morning."

"Have fun," Aria said. "Ahh, oh... Here comes Fitzy. See you later, Spence."

"Yeah- later, Aria," Spencer nodded.

Aria got up and headed to Mr. Fitz. Toby walked up to Spencer and gave her a peck on the lips before showing her the key to his apartment.

"I found it," Toby told her. "You know- I should make _you _a key to my apartment."

"That way I can sneak up on you whenever I want, like you do to me," Spencer joked as she took his hand.

"You know you like it when I give you a heart attack before making out with you," Toby laughed.

* * *

Toby guided Spencer to his bed in his apartment. He placed her jacket on the floor, and gently dominated Spencer down to the bed, until she was sitting up on the middle of the bed. He kissed her cheek.

"Just to make sure... we're not both drunk, are we?" Toby asked, teasingly.

"I don't think so," Spencer smiled.

Spencer's hands made way to the buttons on Toby's shirt. She unbuttoned each button, slowly exposing more of his chest and abs to her eyes. He had the most perfect abdominal muscles ever... and it made Spencer totally fawn over his looks.

She unbuttoned every last button on the shirt, until it was just like a vest on him. She pushed his button-up shirt right off his shoulders, and it fell on the bed. Toby picked it up, and tossed it on the floor, so it joined Spencer's jacket.

"I wasn't expecting this tonight," Spencer told him, "but I'm glad that you asked to tag along with me to the club."

"I did it to be with the girl I love tonight," Toby said as he arched his back over her.

Spencer ran her hands down his full chest now, feeling his flawless abs.

"Have I ever told you... you're the hottest thing in the world?" Spencer's face was glowing as she deeply stared and fell in love with his abs all over again.

"Mm, I think a couple of times, you have," Toby chuckled. "You need to know you're beautiful. You need to realize that there's nobody that can top your beautiful-ness, Spencer."

"Beautiful-ness?" the perfectionist looked at him.

"Now's not the time to correct my grammar," Toby smiled.

"But thank you," she added. "You're not only the hottest- but also the sweetest."

Toby allowed Spencer's tank top off, leaving her in only her bra and bottom. He took her tank top and threw it on the floor with the other clothes. He unbuttoned his girlfriend's skinny jeans, and they also joined the floor. Spencer was left in her bra and panties now, and this excited Toby. His member hardened beneath his trousers as he looked at his gorgeous girlfriend undress for him.

She was already gorgeous with her clothes on, and this only made him _desire _to make love to her tonight. He loved this woman, very much.

Toby was eager to unbutton his own trousers. He took them off himself, and threw them on the floor with the growing quantity of articles of clothing. Spencer tugged on the waistband of his boxers, as she wanted to explore the rest of his territory again. She'd only seen beneath these boxers once before, and that was their first time sleeping together, which wasn't long ago.

She could honestly say that ever since they had sex for the first time, Toby had become a lot more confident with handling her. He was a much more confident flirt-er, and he wasn't afraid to make the first move on her anymore. He had outgrown his shyness and become a much more confident and significant character in Spencer's life.

Spencer turned around, permitting him to unclasp her bra. He wasn't hesitant to do so, as he wasn't afraid of losing her now. He knew that they both needed each other very much.

Without looking at her cleavage, he simply wrapped his arms around her, and that gave him the ability to touch it. He cupped one breast in each hand, and gave it a light but pleasurable squeeze, causing his girlfriend to let out a moan and lean back a little.

"Stay steady, baby," Toby whispered.

After a few more squeezed on her cleavage, she turned around and roughly forced her lips on his. He removed his boxers and whites, and he was left without anything.

"You have one more," Toby reminded her.

The last article of clothing: Spencer's panties.

Spencer allowed her boyfriend to do the honors. She gave him full access to removing them, and he did so. He slowly pulled down Spencer's final article of clothing, revealing one of the most sacred parts of the girl's body.

"It's my turn," Spencer said. "It's my turn to pleasure _you_. You deserve it, Toby."

With that, Spencer's eyes flickered at Toby's fully exposed member. Her fingers touched the tip of it, and then she got a firm hold of it. She lowered her head, and her tongue touched his member for the first time. This time, Toby let out the moans of pleasure.

"Oh god... Baby... That... God..." Toby enjoyed her.

As she continued her 'up-and-down' motions with her tongue on Toby's member, his arms went around her head to collect the hair that was getting in her way. He collected it altogether, and made a fake ponytail with it, which cleared her face as she sucked on him.

After a long while of taking turns to please each other, Toby finally decided it was time to do the real thing.

* * *

Spencer connected lips with him again, before he allowed her to spread her legs for him.

"Hold on, I need..." Toby began. "You know..."

Toby waited for his member's erection to become correct for the condom to fit. When it was right, he slipped the protection on and smiled at Spencer.

"Are you ready, babe?"

Spencer nodded, "Be gentle-"

"If it ever hurts, all you have to do is tell me, I'm here to change that."

With that, he thrust for the first time into her, safely. He withdrew, and went back in. Spencer's moans grew louder as he gained speed while going in her.

* * *

They finally quit at it, but they were so tired that they forgot about getting Spencer home, and she ended up sleeping over at Toby's apartment. It was so late that they never even put their clothes back on, and ended up snuggling closely in bed together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spark**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Spencer's eyes finally opened, and she realized that she was still in Toby's bed after the pleasuring and amazing thing that happened last night. Her hands were wrapped closely around his bare chest. She was completely tired after doing something so tiring, but good, the prior night.

She didn't like being naked. She wanted to get out of bed and put some clothes on.

Toby's eyes opened, so she could finally see those lovely blue ones. "Mornin', beautiful."

"Morning," she quietly said. "What time is it?"

Toby glanced over at the digital clock next to him.

"Eight-ish," Toby approximately told her. "Look, I know you need to get going and all... but do you want anything to eat before you get dressed? I went grocery shopping earlier this week, so I'm fresh with new stuff."

"I want to stay... but I can't," Spencer sighed. "Crap, it's like eight. My parents are going to be surprised that I'm not up and studying. I was supposed to sneak back in last night!"

"I'm sorry, babe," Toby kisser her cheek. "Come on, let's get dressed."

* * *

Toby walked back to the main room after putting on a pair of shorts, but he was still shirtless, as that's what he preferred in the morning. Spencer walked out of the other room with one of Toby's shirts on, and a pair of small shorts she had left in his house in case this ever happened, which was odd.

"You look lovely," Toby complimented. "Are you sure you can't grab a bite before you go?"

"I'm positive," Spencer mumbled.

"Are you alright, Spence?" Toby asked. "You look... faded."

"I'm just really tired from last night," Spencer sighed. "I love you, though."

"Love you, too," Toby said. "Look, I'm sorry about falling asleep with you, and not getting you back home when you needed to."

"It's not your fault; we were both really tired," Spencer said.

"Alright then," Toby put a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like me to maybe give you a call later on today?"

"That would be amazing," Spencer smiled. "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love _you_," Toby stepped even closer to her and pecked her lips. "I'll call."

"I'll answer."

And she headed back home.

* * *

Spencer was sneaking around her home, trying to find a way to get in when Melissa came outside.

"Spencer?"

"Oh, hey Mel."

"What are you doing out here right now?" Melissa asked. "I haven't had the chance to catch you all morning."

"I stepped out in the early morning," Spencer lied. "I was just heading back in. Aria wanted to talk to me earlier. So... what did you need to catch me this morning for, Mel?"

"I wanted to ask you about the new commitments I'm making," Melissa said. "After Ian... you know... I was left with my dead baby, and I was just totally spiriling out of control. And then I met that lovely guy named Eric at a coffee store, and we've been really happy together. It's just that... Wren asked me to give him a second chance. I don't know what to do: I miss Wren, but I love Eric!"

"Melissa, you know that you can't trust a charmer like Wren," Spencer sighed. "I won't get in the way, since I'm with Toby now, but Wren's been kissing a lot of girls lately. He kissed my best friend Hanna like a week ago at Radley. What makes you think he's ready for another steady and committed relationship? I think he has a thing for younger girls."

"He said he's been thinking about no girls but me!" Melissa cried. "That... _bastard_."

"Don't get too angry," Spencer said. "I think that you're happy with Eric, and you deserve to be happy since you've been through so much. Don't make a commitment with someone you know you can't trust. It's time you try out someone new, and that's Eric."

"Eric's a sweetheart," Melissa smiled. "Thanks, Spencer- I think I've found my placement now. I do really have strong and loving feelings for Eric, so why would I trash them for someone who cheated on me with my younger sister? So, I guess I'm staying with Eric. Oh and Spencer- where were you last night?"

"With Hanna," Spencer quickly said. "She was throwing a party, so don't tell Mom and Dad, _please_."

"Since you helped me with my choice between Eric and Wren, I think I'll keep this detail to myself," Melissa nodded.

"Thanks, Mel," Spencer fake smiled at her sister. "I'll see you later, sis."

* * *

Spencer was meeting up with Hanna and the other girls now.

"Hey Spencer," Hanna said in a weak voice. "What happened to Toby and you last night? I never saw you after Caleb and I headed off to get drinks and start dancing."

"Oh... Uh..." Spencer stuttered.

"What's with the stuttering, Spence?" Aria looked at her suspiciously. "She was at Toby's apartment, watching a movie. They got bored of clubbing with you, Han."

"He got bored?" Hanna snorted like it was the stupidest thing ever. "How can you guys get bored at a night club! It's the place to have fun. Didn't he wanna get you dirty dancing for him in a corner so he can lick-"

"_Hanna_!" Emily stopped her from saying anymore.

"Okay, maybe Caleb and you are into that stuff... but that's not exactly the relationship that Toby and I have," Spencer shook her head.

"So if you're not clubbing and dirty dancing, what do you even do with him?" Hanna asked. "Do you like... _romantically_ kiss him? You know, like in the movies. The couples have this one, big, cheesy first kiss."

"Sure," Spencer just agreed with her. "I don't want to have this chat with you, Han."

"Fine," Hanna groaned.

"So what did Ezra pick up last night?" Spencer asked.

"I take back what I said about last night," Aria happily said. "He wasn't stupidly shopping to ruin the date- he bought me flowers and rented a movie for us! So, he's not a date-ruiner, he's just the sweetheart that I fell in love with on day one."

"You sound like my grandma telling me stories about how she first met my grandfather," Hanna snorted.

"Han, you're the only one who seems to think that cheesy romances aren't sweet," Emily chuckled. "I think that's adorable."

"Well, what were _you_ doing last night?" Hanna asked. "Snuggling up to Paige romantically?" Hanna guessed.

"No, I wasn't spending the night with a date, actually," Emily said. "My mom brought some company over, and I was occupied by them and their talking. They're guests my dad brought from Texas."

"Bo-oring!" Hanna chanted.

"Well, I answered your question, didn't I?" Emily snapped.

"Spencer, how'd you sleep last night?" Aria asked.

"What? Great..." Spencer lied. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I was just concerned about you," Aria told her. "You know, you look totally worn out right now, Spence. Was watching a movie with your boyfriend _that_ tiring?"

"I really don't want to talk about this right now," Spencer shook it off.

"Did Toby break up with you?" Hanna asked. "If that boy hurt _my_ Spencer, I swear I'll kick his ass for you!"

"_No_, he didn't do anything to me," Spencer shook her head. "He's great, and I love him to death. He's so sweet. We're together, and we're at a happy point right now. I can honestly tell him I love him without fearing that he'll ever want to leave me. He's not like other guys."

"He's got that charming effect, doesn't he?" Emily smiled. "I haven't seen him in a while... I don't mean to barge in on your plans with him, but do you think that I could maybe join you guys the next time you have a date? I feel like I need to talk to him."

"Of course you can," Spencer nodded.

"Thanks," Emily smiled again. "I kind of... miss him."

* * *

Spencer knocked on Toby's apartment door, and Emily was standing next to her.

"Oh, hey baby, you're back?" Toby smiled. "I'm so glad you're here, actually. I was really missing you, since you left me hanging this morning."

Spencer hoped that Emily wasn't catching on to all of this, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Let's not talk about it."

"Did your parents notice?" Toby asked.

Spencer shook her head, "Now we're done with that subject, Toby."

"Alright, babe," Toby quickly pecked her lips. "You want to come in, or...?"

"Emily's here," Spencer announced.

"Emily?" Toby smiled. "I didn't know you brought an amazing guest. Hey, Em. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has," Emily brightly smiled back. "I've been missing you, Toby."

Spencer stepped away, allowing them to hug. Emily wrapped her arms around Toby tightly, embracing a cute hug. Spencer wasn't jealous, as she knew that Emily wasn't straight, and she would never fall for him.

"So what do you mean about earlier this morning?" Emily asked.

"Spence told us to move on from the subject, so..." Toby bit his lip.

"Spencer?" Emily turned to her. "What was that?"

"It's between Toby and me, actually," Spencer stared at the ground.

"Don't keep something from me," Emily said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Uh, I snuck out this morning to see him," Spencer lied. "I had to quickly get back."

"Oh," Emily calmly said, feeling that Spencer wasn't being honest with her.

"So, you ladies want to get lunch or something?" Toby offered.

"No, that's alright," Emily said. "Uhm, I'm actually going to get going now. It was really nice to get to see you again, Toby. Maybe we can hang out some other time? Oh, and thanks for the ride here, Spence."

"Of course we can hang out later," Toby nodded.

"Em, why are you leaving so quickly?" Spencer asked.

"I just realized that I have a swim meet, I'm sorry," Emily hurried to speak.

"It's the weekend..." Spencer was confused.

"Uh yeah, they have weekend meets now," Emily told her.

"Well, okay then," Spencer sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Em."

"Definitely," Emily nodded. "Bye, guys."

* * *

"What was that about?" Toby asked as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"She's just suspicious," Spencer told him. "I think she's catching on about my lie about this morning."

"Is it _that_ big of a secret that we slept together last night?" Toby asked. "Are you ashamed of telling your friends that we... had sex?"

"Of course not," Spencer kissed his cheek. "I love you so much, and I'm not ashamed of anything about you... I just don't want them to know that I've been sleeping with you. I'm scared to know what they'll think."

"Have you told them about the first time we slept together?" Toby asked.

"No..." Spencer shyly said.

"Spence, you have to tell them!" Toby told her. "You don't have to hide anything from your _best friends_. I'm pretty sure that those girls have slept with someone before. Hanna's got her own boyfriend, Aria's got her own boyfriend, and Emily's got a girlfriend. Well, I don't know about Emily, but I'm pretty sure the rest of them have. They won't be surprised! I'm pretty sure they've been suspecting that we've slept together at least once."

"Why do they need to know?" Spencer asked.

"They don't need to," Toby responded. "You don't have to go blurt to them that we've had sex before... you just need to stop lying to them. This is why friendships fall apart: lies. Just be honest with Emily, or things are going to get serious."

"You're right," Spencer played with hair on the back of his head. "We've been together for a while, so it'll be nothing shocking to them. I'm sorry I've been lying to all of them about us."

"It's nothing," Toby shook it off. "Just promise me that you'll tell them the truth sooner or later."

"I promise," Spencer nodded.

"Good," Toby smiled. "Now come here, babe."

Toby pecked her on the lips before he turned on the TV so they could watch a bunch of old TV comedies together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spark**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Spencer and Toby were making out while the TV was running. His fingers ran through her brown locks as he enjoyed their series of little kisses of passion. Toby leaned forward, pushing her slightly back, which only deepened the kiss more.

Toby pulled back from the make-out session, and rested his hands on the hem of Spencer's shirt. He was about to pull the shirt up, and off of her when Spencer's phone buzzed. She gave him an apologetic look, and he removed his hands from her shirt. She grabbed her phone from the bed, and read the text message that Aria had sent her.

"_Aria: Spence, Em thinks we shud all talk about u+Toby. Can u come over in a bit? My place."_

"Toby... I kind of have to leave right now," Spencer sighed. "Aria's calling me... I think they want to talk about my lie from earlier."

"Aw, crap," Toby frowned. "I wanted to spend more time with you, Spence. I'll text you later, is that okay?"

"That would be wonderful if you _did_ text me," Spencer smiled.

"I will," Toby nodded. "Oh, and please stay strong when and if you consider what I said earlier. I think you have the guts to tell them: you're a Hastings, you can do anything you set your mind to. Hastings have confidence."

"Wow... You know me better than I know myself," Spencer giggled. "I love you a lot. Text me later."

"I promise to," Toby said. "Come here?"

"Quick," Spencer came close to him for a moment.

He gently crashed their noses together, and then lifted his head a little more to peck her lips. He moved his lips up and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. Then he wrapped his arms around her in an amorous and loving hug.

"I'll see you later, Spence," Toby waved.

* * *

"Hey guys, you're all here, I see. You wanted to see me?" Spencer turned to her friends.

"Yeah, we do," Aria nodded. "We're worried about you..."

"There's nothing to be worried about," Spencer tried to smile at them, pretending like she had no idea about what they were talking about. "Look, I was a little bit worn out this morning, but everything's under control now, I swear."

"Are you willing to be fully honest with us, Spencer?" Hanna asked.

"Of course," Spencer nodded, trying to become braver. "Ask me anything you want."

"What were you doing last night with Toby?" Emily demanded. "Don't even _think _about saying a movie, because we know you weren't."

"J-just some casual things," Spencer blurted out.

"Casual things?" Aria was confused. "Spencer..."

"I'm not comfortable talking about this, alright?" Spencer stared at the floor. "Just please: don't bug me about it, I'm not ready to talk. It's nothing that will hurt you guys, I swear."

"Okay, we talked to Jason after Em left Toby's apartment," Hanna confessed. "He told us some things."

"What things?" Spencer looked at them, totally confused.

"Alright, so Jason was heading over to Toby's apartment to talk to him, because he left one of his carpenter tools at Jason's house," Aria began. "So then when he went to knock on the door... he heard... _moaning_. He didn't want to disturb Toby, so he decided to leave and bring the tool back later."

"Oh," Spencer quietly said.

"Oh?" Emily was angry. "Spencer, are you out of your frikin' mind? We think we know what you were doing, and if you don't just confess now, we're going to be really upset. We want to be happy for you about this, but you're not letting us!"

"Tell us the full story," Hanna demanded.

"Fine... I'll tell you exactly what happened, starting from the club," Spencer said. "So, after Hanna left, Toby and I were sort of just _kissing_ in a corner of the club, because we weren't exactly feeling the fun of the club. He was trying to allow me to have a good time, but I wasn't, so he helped me. We decided we needed somewhere better to be alone, so he offered to take me back to his apartment..."

"Then I saw you outside of the apartment," Aria nodded.

"Yeah," Spencer said. She continued, "We picked it up from there... and I..."

"And you?"

"I slept with him," Spencer stared at the ground as she spoke. "I wasn't drunk, though. You knew I was going to say that."

"We kind of thought that you did, but we didn't know for sure," Emily said. "I'm sorry I hounded you."

"It's okay," Spencer said. "It's my fault for even keeping that from you."

"So you slept with your long time boyfriend?" Hanna grinned.

"Don't judge me," Spencer sighed. "I wasn't drunk, I promise. And I really love him, and it felt alright to just show him that I do."

"So, you had your first time last night!" Aria teasingly exclaimed. "How did it go?"

"I have another confession to make," Spencer tried to look at at least one of the other girls. "Last night... it wasn't my first time sleeping with him... it was my second time."

"What? _Seriously_?" Emily was shocked.

Spencer nodded.

"When was the first time, then?" Hanna asked.

"It was the day when Toby got back from Buck's County," Spencer explained. "The day Caleb got hurt, too. And Nate or Lyndon, whoever... Before we headed off to find -A, I saw Toby. I was really happy, and I just couldn't stop kissing him. I missed him so much, and I was so glad he wasn't mad at me. We went back to my place, and it just felt perfect!"

"So, I see you and him have been sleeping together a lot," Hanna giggled.

"It was only twice," Spencer defended. "I'm sure you've slept with Caleb more!"

"Han, let go," Aria smiled. "Let Spencer be happy. She really loves him, you know."

"Isn't it obvious?" Emily laughed. "They were kissing right when I got to Toby's apartment."

"Why would you keep this from us, though?" Hanna curiously asked.

"Look, I didn't _want _to keep it from you," Spencer admitted. "I just didn't want to blurt it out... I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know if you'd judge me or not."

"We wouldn't judge you, unless you're a killer or some shit," Hanna smiled.

"You can be honest with us, no matter what," Emily nodded.

"I know, I know..." Spencer said. "I should've told you a little after the first time we... did it."

"I'm just curious: what changed your mind?" Aria asked. "What gave you the bravery to finally open up and tell us?"

"My own hero," Spencer smiled. "The guy I love."

"Wren?" Hanna jokingly guessed.

"Not funny!" Spencer warned. "You _know_ I'm talking about Toby."

"You know, it's crazy how you two fell in love," Emily chuckled. "You two were such strangers at the beginning, and I remember Spencer calling Toby Cavanaugh the devil. Don't you remember that? That was a scary time."

"I'm not proud of what I thought," Spencer sighed. "I can't believe I thought the most honest and innocent person in Rosewood was the bad guy. I could never think that about him now. I realized how lucky I am to even have him by my side."

"I never expected Toby Cavanaugh to steal your heart," Aria admitted. "I'm glad he did, though. You seem happier than ever."

"That's because I _am_," Spencer smiled. "He makes me smile every time I think of him, and I you'll never understand how much I love him. He means the world to me."

"Aww, Spence... That's sweet. Now, let's cut to the details. Have you had drunk sex with him yet?" Hanna asked.

"No!" Spencer cried. "I told you it was only twice, and I was sober both times."

"Are you looking forward to sleeping with your man again?" Hanna teasingly asked.

"Hanna!" Aria stopped her. "What the hell?"

"I was just having a little fun..." Hanna sighed. "Be honest with me, Spence!"

"I'm not answering your question, Hanna," Spencer tried not to smile at her goofy blonde best friend.

"Would you like to be asked that about Caleb?" Emily looked at Hanna.

"I don't see why not," Hanna smiled. "Let me answer it for you, actually. I_ would _be glad to sleep with Caleb again. I'll make the question easier on you, Spence. If the time comes, would you sleep with him again?"

"I'll answer this one," Spencer said. "If the time is right, and I'm in _that_ mood."

"She's talking about her seductive mood," Hanna announced.

"Stop it!" Spencer scolded.

Spence'rs phone then buzzed. She opened the text message, and it was from Toby, just like she wanted.

_I love u:) R u ok? Did u tell? ~_From Toby Cavanaugh at 3:35 PM

"Who texted you?" Hanna asked. "Is it Toby?"

Hanna snatched the phone, causing Spencer to yell, "Give me that back, Hanna!"

"Just let me read the text!" Hanna pushed her brunette friend away.

Aria and Emily peered over at the text message from Toby, too.

"It _is _from him," Emily smiled. "You two are adorable! He's so sweet to you, Spencer."

"What are you going to say in response?" Aria asked. Aria then gained a tacky grin on her face, "Are you going to tell him you love him, too?"

"I've told him, before, you know," Spencer snatched her phone back. "Just let me talk to my own boyfriend."

Spencer quickly tapped the keys so Hanna couldn't steal her phone again.

_Luv u 2! Everything's okay, thanks. Yeah, and it went well. _From Spencer Hastings at 3:37 PM

"That's so sweet!" Emily exclaimed. "You guys are like the cutest couple ever, you know."

"Thanks," Spencer smiled. "I really do love him."

_Aww, that's great. So glad ur okay. And u told! I love u, my beautiful n' brave girl. Can u come over 2morrow nite or earlier? Anytime is fine, actually. _From Toby Cavanaugh at 3:38 PM

"You're going to go, right?" Aria asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Spencer laughed.

_Of course. Love u 2;) Text me the times 4 tomorrow later on okay? GTG now! Love u, bye! ~_From Spencer Hastings at 3:39 PM

_Okay..:( bye baby LOVE U MORE! ~_From Toby Cavanaugh at 3:40 PM


	5. Chapter 5

**Spark**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Toby perfected the bouquet of flowers that he purchased for his girl. He was really excited for her company today, as he had a romantic day planned out for them. She had never got the chance to text him the time to meet, so he decided he'd just check up on her by calling.

_"Hey, beautiful. Are you there?"_

_"Toby?"_

_"Spence, you sound different. Is your throat hurting?"_

_"It's not Spencer. It's Veronica."_

_"Mrs. Hastings... is Spencer home right now?"_

_"Spencer's home, but she's not available to come to the phone or meet with you."_

_"Mrs. Hastings, is Spencer okay?"_

_"I don't know if you'd consider her state okay."_

_"How's she doing? She was a little light-headed yesterday, I remember."_

_"Well, she's sick right now. She's been throwing up."_

_"Can I come over?"_

_"I don't think my husband and I need your presence at home."_

_"Your daughter is my girlfriend, and I love her so much."_

_"If you love her so much, you'll stay away right now."_

_"It's not wrong for me to want to comfort my girlfriend while she's sick!"_

_"There's nothing you can do to comfort Spencer right now."_

_"I'm coming over, because I love her. You can't stop me, because I'm sure Spencer would like to see me."_

Veronica hung up angrily and set the phone on Spencer's desk. She looked at her sleeping daughter. Her face was so pale right now, and she looked so hurt and sick. She knelt down and kissed her daughter's cheek before exiting the room, and waiting for Toby to arrive.

* * *

"Get out of my home," Veronica demanded.

"Mrs. Hastings, I just want to see her!" Toby pleaded. "Do you know what it feels like to be restricted from the person you love?"

"You two are _only_ teenagers," Veronica shook her head. "Stop acting like you're the wise person here. Just leave; leave before my husband sees you. This isn't about me, it's about Spencer's father."

"What does he have against me?" Toby looked his girlfriend's mother in the eyes. "Does he _not_ want someone to care for his daughter? I would never do anything to hurt your daughter, and you need to know that I'm totally in love with her. I'd never leave her."

Veronica Hastings was silent as the carpenter boy brushed past her and up the stairs.

Toby knelt beside the bed and gazed at his beautiful sleeping girlfriend. He almost chuckled, but he didn't want to wake her up while she was sick. The poor baby was sick! He hated seeing her look so miserable, even if she looked so stunning while sleeping.

He noticed her eyes were opened.

"Hey baby... Shh... You can go back to sleep," Toby whispered.

Instead of going back to sleep, she threw her arms around his neck. "You're here," she weakly smiled at him. "How?"

"I called, and your mom sort of picked up," Toby said. "I had to come check on you. Oh my god, I hate seeing you like this, Spence. You look like your falling apart. It tears my heart out to see you so pale..."

"I'd kiss you right now, but I don't want to get you sick," she barely chuckled.

Toby smiled and asked, "What happened this morning?"

"Well, I was getting up from bed, and my stomach was hurting," Spencer explained. "Then I threw up twice, and I knew I wasn't okay. I really don't want to miss school tomorrow! What am I supposed to do?"

"Relax," Toby ran his fingers through Spencer's brown locks. "You don't need to go to school; you need rest. You're sick."

Toby pecked his girlfriend's cheek, "One kiss won't get me sick, will it, Spence?"

"I think you'll be fine," Spencer smiled.

"Do your friends know you're sick?" Toby asked.

Spencer shook her head, "I feel like I'm asking for too much from you... but would you call them for me?"

"That's not too much," Toby said. "You're sick, you can't do much. I'll be on it right away, Spence."

"Thank you so much for being here," Spencer said.

"Shh, just rest, baby," Toby told her. "And I like being here."

_"Hey Spencer. Why are you calling?"_

_"It's Toby."_

_"Oh, hey Toby."_

_"Hey Hanna. Are you with Aria and Emily right now?"_

_"Yeah. I've called Spencer multiple times to invite her to get coffee with us, but she never picked up, so we just went."_

_"She's really sick right now. She's pale and throwing up... I think she could use some comfort."_

_"How sick is she?"_

_"I don't know, but she looks pretty damn sick."_

_"We're almost done with our coffee, so we'll be there soon. Tell her we love her, and we hope she gets better soon."_

_"She'll appreciate that. Thanks for coming down here. Be here quick."_

_"Alright, bye Toby."_

_"Later, Hanna."_

"The girls say they love you, and they hope you get better soon," Toby recited. "Oh, and they're getting coffee right now, so they'll be over after they're done with that. I'll be here for you right now, though."

"Will you stay?" Spencer asked.

"I'll stay for as long as I can," Toby nodded. "I don't think I really have anything to do today. I don't have work, so it's all good."

"Good," Spencer happily said.

"Maybe you need a hot shower to calm you down," Toby cupped her cheek with one hand. "That would be good for you, wouldn't it?"

"I don't feel like getting up," Spencer whined. Toby chuckled and moved his hands to her shoulders, where he squeezed each one. "Toby, I can barely stand right now! What makes you think I want to go get into a shower."

"You want to, because _I_ will help you," Toby winked at her. "You don't have to now, though. Your parents are here. They'd probably half-murder me for trying to get you into the shower. What do you think they'd say or do if you told them what we did after the club?"

"Probably kick me out of the house," Spencer chuckled.

"That's cool with me," Toby smiled. "You could move in with me, and we could do it every night. You'd me _much_ happier sleeping with company every night. I could... kiss your lips and hold you close to me every night."

"I'm already in love with you, so what more do you want?" Spencer laughed.

"You to move in with me!" Toby exclaimed.

"Toby, now's not the time for moving in and stuff," Spencer shook her head. "I might consider it once I'm done with school."

"Moving in with me could benefit us so much," Toby reminded her. "Imagine getting away from all the crap your life has been handing you. It'll just be _us. _Oh, and your friends if you want to hang out with them. It would be a huge step in our relationship, you know."

* * *

"Hey Spencer, Toby told us you were sick, and we tried to finish our coffee as quickly as we could," Aria rushed into her friend's room. "You poor girl, you're so fucking pale! Em, look at her! What happened?"

"I... honestly have no idea," Spencer said.

"Have you thrown up?" Emily asked.

Spencer nodded tiredly.

"You should probably get something hot to drink, and take a steaming shower," Aria explained. "It would be good for your body."

"Aria, Emily, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hanna looked at her friends.

"Uh, sure," Emily nodded, getting up and following her friends out the door.

* * *

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Hanna quietly said. "I think there's something _life-changing-ly _serious going on with her. Are you catching on to what I'm suggesting here?"

"You think she's pregnant, don't you?" Aria guessed.

"Damn right," Hanna nodded. "The poor girl has morning sickness, too."

"She's slept with him before," Emily reminded. "Who's to say that they used protection?"

"Come on, Spencer wouldn't do something like that," Aria shook her head. "She doesn't make mistakes like this! She's always thinking about having a perfect future, and becoming a teen mom isn't a part of that. I'm pretty sure she made sure she used protection or was on birth control."

"Love can drive someone crazy," Hanna said. "Maybe she just fell so deeply in love with him, and then they forgot to use protection."

"Should we maybe ask her?" Emily asked.

"I think it's best if we clear everything up now, rather than waiting till later," Aria nodded. "I don't believe that Spencer Hastings would get herself pregnant while she's in school. She said she didn't want to have a baby until she's married to him!"

"It's going to come off as a shock to her," Emily sighed. "She needs to think about it, though. She needs to assure us that she used protection that night they slept together."

"I still can't believe they slept together," Hanna randomly said.

"Well you better get used to the thought, if Spencer is a teen mom," Aria said.

* * *

"Hey Spencer," Aria weakly smiled at her friend. "We think we need to talk to Toby and you right now. We have some questions about when you slept together, so don't get too awkward about it."

Toby had one of Spencer's hands in his, and he gave it a light squeeze as Spencer looked at her friends awkwardly.

"Okay," Spencer nodded. "Go ahead."

"I'm getting straight to it..." Hanna sighed. "When you two slept together, did you use protection?"

"Of course," Toby nodded. "We've only had safe sex."

"Spencer, we think you're pregnant," Hanna blurted.

"What the hell?" Spencer was shocked. "You're crazy, Hanna! I am _not_ pregnant. I'd never get pregnant. Toby used protection both times we slept together! You guys are out of your minds right now."

"Just do us all a favor and take a pregnancy test," Emily pleaded. "We're not saying you're definitely going to be pregnant, we just think it's good if you check. We'll run down to the store and buy you two right now, if you're willing to take it."

"I have some extras in my purse," Hanna announced.

Aria looked at her, a little creeped out.

"What? I_ have_ to make sure I'm not pregnant after Caleb and I do things," Hanna snapped. "You really think I'm willing to let that baby give me some extra pounds? I wasn't... _Hefty Hanna_... for nothing!"

"Hefty Hanna?" Toby was confused. "What's that?"

"We don't need to talk about that," Spencer shook her head. "Oh, and I'm not taking any damn pregnancy test!"

"Spence, I think you should..." Toby stroked her hair as he looked into her eyes. "It's for the best."

"Even your boyfriend thinks you should!" Emily said. "Just use Hanna's and go test yourself."

"Fine..." Spencer groaned. "Toby, will you wait with me?"

**A/N: This isn't a pregnancy fic. You'll see why in the next chapter.**

****"Of course I will, babe," Toby took her hand and helped her up. "Slowly, now."

Toby took the pregnancy test from Hanna, and guided his girlfriend to the bathroom. He was a little nervous to find out the results, himself. If the results read that she was pregnant, the Hastings family would make him a dead-man! He really didn't want to be known as the guy who got their daughter pregnant at eighteen years.

Even if she was pregnant, he wasn't willing to give her up. He would stay by her side, even if Peter Hastings tried to cut him in half for doing this to his little girl.

"I'll step out while you check," Toby said. "Don't be scared. I love you so much, and no matter what that test says, I love you."

Toby didn't care if he got sick now. He locked his lips with Spencer, and then gave her a quick and loving hug.

"I love you, too..." Spencer nervously whispered.

Toby closed the door and waited...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Finally, the door open. Toby immediately turned to his girlfriend, and he put an arm around her.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Spark**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

He was screaming on the inside... but he acted as brave as he could, so he wouldn't scare her. He pulled her into a deep and loving hug, and allowed her to let her tears of fear out in his shirt.

"How can this be!" Spencer cried, miserably.

"It... it's okay," Toby tried to stay strong himself. "I'll be by your side through this all. Look, this gives us a chance to start the life we've always wanted. I-I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother, Spencer! I'm the father of this baby, too. If your parents kick us out, we don't have to give a crap. You can move in with me, and we'll use the money we have to take care of the baby and ourselves. Everything will be fine."

"_Nothing_ is okay," Spencer shook her head, sobbing even more. "Do you know what my age is, Toby? You're nineteen, and I'm eighteen! I'm a senior in high school, and I'm _pregnant_. Everything at school is going to change, and do you really think the colleges want a teen mom who has to balance raising a baby and school? Well, they don't! I've lost everything I've ever worked for!"

"Don't say that, baby," Toby said. "If they don't want an incredibly smart girl, that's their loss. You have the baby, you have me, and you have your caring friends. We all love you. I love you, and I love our baby. It's not a mistake, it's life."

Spencer sniffed, "This can't be... I always thought we were so safe when we slept together!"

"I don't know what happened," Toby pecked her cheek.

"Spencer, it's okay," Aria comforted. "We love you. Toby loves you. Your baby loves you."

Spencer gave all of her friends a hug.

"How am I supposed to tell my parents that I'm _having a baby_?" Spencer shivered at the words.

"Spencer... I think you should have a look at Hanna's pregnancy tests," Emily said.

"I don't want to see another damn pregnancy test ever again!" Spencer cried.

Emily shook her head, "I think they were rigged... by -A."

"How could -A rig my pregnancy tests!" Hanna stared at one of the tests.

"Look, every time a liquid spills on the test, it says 'pregnant'," Emily said. "Do you really think the water from my water bottle can prove that somebody is pregnant."

"Well, maybe you're pregnant, and the water from your water bottle determined it," Hanna refused.

"I spilled some of my water on it, and it says pregnant," Emily said. "Hanna, I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant. If you don't remember, I don't exactly sleep with guys now. I'm not even seeing anyone right now."

"You think the tests are rigged?" Spencer was a little happier now.

"I'm pretty sure -A rigged them, just to fuck with you," Emily nodded.

"That's the most screwed up joke _ever__,_" Aria shook her head in disgust.

"Totally," Hanna agreed. "Fucking -A..."

Toby wad completely relieved that he wasn't a father, and he wasn't going to be thrown out of the family and disgraced for getting a teenage girl pregnant. Now that this had happened, he'd never have unsafe sex with her until they were old enough and actually trying for a baby. He put his arm around Spencer and pulled her close.

"Maybe we should double check," Aria suggested. "How about the three of us go to the drug store to pick up some more actual pregnancy tests? I'm sure -A couldn't rig all of them in the store. Toby can stay here with you."

"Alright," Spencer agreed. "Oh... and I really have to thank you guys for standing with me. It means so much to me."

"We'll always be here for you, Spence," Emily smiled.

"Let's get going," Hanna said.

With that, the three other girls headed off to the drug store to pick up pregnancy tests for Spencer.

* * *

"I don't think we're parents, after all," Toby smiled, kissing Spencer's cheek. "As much as I'd love to be the father of my beautiful girlfriend's baby, I don't think getting you pregnant would make _your_ parents very happy."

"Mm, I'd rather not be a mom right now," Spencer was relieved.

"How about we grab that shower now?" Toby asked. "I'll go get you a towel and you can take a shower. I think you're sick, but not pregnant. I'll be waiting out here while you shower, babe."

"Will you come with me?" Spencer asked.

"To get your clothes? Sure." Toby agreed.

"No... not to get clothes," Spencer nervously said, tugging on the bottom of his shirt, and staring into his eyes, desiring for him to come closer to her. "I actually meant... _in... the... shower_."

"You actually want to shower with me?" Toby smiled brightly. "I thought that would take a long time for you to agree to."

"I need you by my side now," Spencer said. "I can't live without you."

"For your information, the next time we sleep together: you better start taking birth control," Toby chuckled. "We never know when we might sleep together and forget protection, so let's be extra cautious now. I'm not risking anything to get you pregnant. We're _only_ having safe sex, till the day we're older and ready to actually want and try for a baby. You hear me, Miss Hastings?"

"I heard you," Spencer smiled.

Toby got her a towel and some new clothes, and they headed into the bathroom.

"You look tired," Toby commented as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I am..." Spencer sadly said. "If I wasn't tired, I'd be all over you right now."

Toby chuckled, "I think you should bathe in the bath-tub. You look like you need to sit down."

"Help me?" Spencer pleaded, raising both her arms.

Toby eyed her, unaware of what to do in this situation. He had never showered with a girl, or helped one shower. He knew he couldn't actually get into the shower with her, as he could get extremely sick from that. He had already kissed her a couple of times today.

He realized what he was supposed to do. He felt like it was nothing new now. He had done this with her a couple nights ago: helped her out of her shirt. Well, the last time, it was because they were having sex. He liked helping his sick girlfriend now.

"Let me lock the door," Toby whispered, slipping his hands away from her waist.

The carpenter locked the bathroom door, and made his way back to Spencer. Her arms were still up, so he gripped the hem of the new tank top she was wearing, and slipped it up and off of her head. He dropped her tank top on the floor, smiling at the newly exposed body. He nibbled on her neck, and his hands touched her back, feeling her bra straps.

"I... I can't reach the back of it right now," Spencer weakly said. "Will you get it off for me?"

"Of course, babe," Toby nodded. "Turn around."

Spencer did as he instructed, and she turned around so Toby was facing her back. He ran his fingers on the clasp of her bra, ready to give her a nice shower. His fingers finally touched the official clasp, and he unhooked it, and let go of it, allowing it to drop to the floor, along with her tank top. With Spencer still turned around, he pressed his lips to her back as he felt the front of her body, allowing his hands to massage her cleavage comfortably.

He had never been this confident making sexual gestures on a girl. It was obvious that Spencer Hastings had made him a better and more confident romantic, and he could use that all on her to please her in every way.

"Ohh god," Spencer moaned as he massaged her breasts.

As he continued to massage her front, he closed his eyes and began trailing kisses down her neck again, trying his best to please her more.

"As much as I love doing this, I think I need to bathe now," Spencer chuckled weakly.

He offered, "Do you need help with the rest of your clothes?"

Spencer shook her head with another slight chuckle, "I think I've got the rest myself."

She undressed herself fully, and Toby enjoyed the sight of his fully undressed girlfriend. He turned the hot water on, making it the perfect temperature to bathe in. He was fully dressed, but she still wasn't shy to be around him. Toby found it funny that her parents were completely oblivious to the fact that he was giving their daughter a shower.

He allowed her to step into the bath tub as it filled, and got her a bar of soap. He knelt beside the bath tub, and rolled up his sleeves so they wouldn't get wet. He scrubbed the soap over her body, massaging areas of her as went along with it. His fingers went to the roots of her hair as he shampooed her. They finished off the rest of the shower, and he helped Spencer back into the rest of their clothing.

"Thank you for that," Spencer smiled. "I really needed it."

"Mm, no problem," he said. "Come on, let's get back in there before your friends come back."


End file.
